


In The Dark (Can You Feel It?)

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Supernatural, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianthony Supernatural AU. Ian has been hunting for seven years, alone. But when a new hunter by the name of Anthony saves him from a vampire attack, Ian feels an obligation to let Anthony work with him. But Anthony is cocky and careless, and he has the most infuriating little smirk that drives Ian crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark (Can You Feel It?)

**Author's Note:**

> How do I Supernatural. x_x

The floorboards of the abandoned warehouse creaked under Ian’s boots as he clutched the blade hidden inside his jacket, holding his breath as he glanced around the room for the slightest movement. Anthony was close behind them, cradling the gun that was their backup weapon. Whatever fucked-up creature was hiding in here, Ian hoped to God that one of the weapons would kill it.

Hoped to God in the figurative sense, of course. Ian was long past believing that God had anything to do with do with all this crap.

“It’s not here, Ian. Let’s go.”

Ian glared at Anthony over his shoulder. “Shut up,” he whispered. He was used to working alone, and his patience was wearing thin. He was sorely regretting his decision to let this inexperienced hunter work with him.

“We’re not going to find it!” Anthony insisted.

Ian gritted his teeth. “Not with you making so much noise, we’re not.”

“Ian, we’ve been looking for hours. Give it up.”

Ian knew Anthony was right, and that just pissed him off more. “Shut up,” he hissed, annoyed.

“There’s nothing here!” Anthony’s voice came out at full volume in the dead silence, and Ian jumped. Anger surged through him. He was a hunter, damnit; Anthony’s stupid voice shouldn’t startle him like that. He spun around and grabbed the front of Anthony’s jacket, pushing him roughly back against the wall.

“Listen,” he said, as calmly as possible. “There’s nothing here when I say there’s nothing here. Got it, kid?”

“Don’t call me that,” Anthony snapped. “I’m older than you.”

“Yeah? And how long have you been hunting?” When Anthony was silent, Ian sneered. “That’s right. Five months.” He tightened his grip on Anthony’s jacket. “I’ve been doing for seven years. So how about you quit acting like you’re the one in charge here?”

“Fuck you,” Anthony muttered.

Ian let go of him, spinning away in frustration. “Jesus Christ, Anthony. Do you want me to leave your sorry ass stranded here? The only reason I’ve been letting you follow me around for the past few weeks is because you saved me from that vampire ambush. But trust me, my gratitude is running out. Fast.”

“You’re not keeping me around out of gratitude,” Anthony retorted. “You just want me here so you don’t feel so alone all the time.”

Ian turned to face him once again. 

“What?” he asked sharply.

Anthony’s eyes widened a little, but he kept talking, his expression still defiant. “You’ve never had a partner before. You’ve been doing this all alone, since you were a teenager. You’ve always thought that, if you were killed on the job, no one would even know that you were gone. And having me here... It makes you feel like someone will at least remember you, and know about the good things you did. You need me here.”

The words crashed into Ian like a physical force. He would never admit it, but they had a ring of truth to them that enraged him beyond belief. Without pausing to think, he grasped the front of Anthony’s jacket once again, slamming him back into the wall, hard. He leaned in close, his face only a few inches away from Anthony’s.

“Shut up,” he breathed.

Anthony’s eyes locked on his. The air surrounding them seemed charged with a crackling energy. Anthony’s tongue darted out to lick his lips. “Make me.”

Ian wasn’t sure what happened, but suddenly his lips were on Anthony’s, mouths open and tongues pushing together insistently, hands grasping roughly at one another, anywhere they could reach. Anthony rolled his hips up against Ian’s, and Ian moaned into the kiss, tugging at Anthony’s bottom lip with his teeth. Ian was hard already; if he was honest with himself, he hadn’t had sex in over a year, not unless a drunken blowjob from some girl in a bar bathroom counted, and even that was months ago. Anthony’s mouth was driving him insane with desire, hot and wet and perfect, and just the feeling of having another warm body pressed up against his own was making Ian’s head spin. He shoved Anthony back harder against the wall, grinding into him furiously. Through the haze of pleasure, he felt Anthony’s hands on his ass, groping and squeezing and rocking their hips together even harder. Growling into the kiss, Ian gripped Anthony’s wrists and pulled them away, pinning them to the wall at his sides instead. He pulled his hips back just out of Anthony’s reach, watching with satisfaction as Anthony whimpered, desperately thrusting forward in search of the contact once again. Ian could see his cock straining against the fabric of his jeans, and he let go of Anthony’s wrist to run his palm over the bulge. Anthony let out a shaky gasp, and Ian leaned in to bite at his neck as his fingers fumbled with the button of his jeans, nearly tearing it off in his haste. He pushed one hand into Anthony’s pants, wrapping around his cock and pumping it, fast and rough. Anthony’s moans echoed around the darkened space. His cock was hot and throbbing in Ian’s hand, and Ian bit down harder on his neck, stifling his moans at the feeling of finally touching someone else after so many nights alone. When he pulled away, leaving a dark red bruise just beneath Anthony’s jawline, he took a second to bask in the expression on Anthony’s face. His eyes were squeezed shut, fingers clutching at the wall behind him as his hips rolled up into Ian’s hand. Ian was darkly satisfied. Look who’s in charge now.

“Ian,” Anthony moaned, and Ian couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him again, lips already swollen and red but still wanting more. Anthony moaned again.

“Ian... I’m gonna – oh God, fuck, Ian!” Anthony let out a breathless groan, and his cock twitched in Ian’s hand. Warm come spilled over Ian’s fingers, dripping down onto the dirty floor of the warehouse.

Before Ian had time to react, Anthony was already dropping to his knees, unbuttoning Ian’s pants and pulling out his own aching cock. Ian gritted his teeth, holding in a moan as Anthony looked up at him with an infuriatingly teasing expression and ran his tongue lightly up the underside. He licked at the head lightly, not enough to feel anything, really, and Ian couldn’t help it; he whimpered.

“Anthony,” he groaned pleadingly.

“Yeah?” Anthony replied, licking his lips as he looked up at Ian with the tiniest hint of a smirk.

Ian’s faced flushed angrily, but his need to get off overwhelmed his pride.

“Please,” he gritted out. “Suck me off.”

That seemed to be all the begging Anthony needed. He immediately slipped his eyes shut, taking Ian’s cock in his mouth. Ian groaned, tangling his fingers in Anthony’s hair as Anthony’s tongue swirled expertly around the head of his dick, hot wet friction so much better than anything Ian had experienced in well over a year. He thrust his hips forward a little, moaning as Anthony bobbed his head in rhythm. He began to thrust a little deeper into Anthony’s mouth, and he felt Anthony gag, but he held his hips forward insistently. Anthony relaxed his throat, taking Ian’s cock in a little deeper, and Ian couldn’t help but moan aloud as Anthony swallowed around him. He could feel himself nearing the edge as Anthony’s mouth and tongue worked around him, and he gripped Anthony’s hair tighter.

“Gonna come,” he groaned, and Anthony pulled back a little, but not fully; he kept Ian’s cock in his mouth as spasms of pleasure overtook Ian’s body. Ian could hear himself moaning Anthony’s name, but he couldn’t stop himself; his entire body was shaking as he came in Anthony’s mouth. He reached out one hand to steady himself against the wall as the world swam back into focus. Anthony let Ian’s cock slip from his mouth, grinning as he wiped a drop of come from the corner of his mouth. He pushed himself back up into a standing position.

Ian zipped up his jeans once again, gathering up the weapons from where they now sat abandoned on the floor. He headed for the front door of the warehouse.

Anthony caught up to him. “Where are you going?” he inquired, in a falsely innocent tone.

Ian sighed. “We’re leaving. The thing’s not here.” He took one look at Anthony’s face and turned away, scowling to himself. That smirk of his was infuriating.

Infuriating, and maybe a little bit sexy.

Ian shook his head, sighing. Damnit. What had he gotten himself into?

“Can I drive?” Anthony piped up from behind him. Ian tossed him the keys wordlessly, and Anthony grinned.

“When we get back to the motel, can we-”

“No,” Ian replied, cutting him off. He paused, then sighed. “Maybe.”

God, he really hated that smirk.


End file.
